


Disappointing

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Blood, Drug Use, Fallen Angel, Forced to take Drugs, Foul Language, Impled Past Relationship, Implied Masochistic Streak, Implied Sex while Drugged, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned Doflamingo/Drake, Mentioned Doflamingo/Law, Modern Fantasy, Violence, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Law couldn’t forget, but he wanted to ... for a little while until it smacked him in the face.





	Disappointing

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write darker things, but I wanted to give it a go.

The moment he had walked into Doflamingo’s private sitting room and saw the ‘surprise’ that the older man claimed to have for him made Law’s golden eyes widen a fraction even as he forced himself to carefully close the door and let go of the handle which he had gripped tightly the moment he had noticed them. In that moment, he had wanted to slam the door—watch the wood splinter with the force of action—just ... _something_ to vent the cold rage that seeped into ever nerve ending as he took in the sight before him.

Sitting in Doflamingo’s favorite chair was Doflamingo himself with his arms wrapped around Drake who seemed to have been doped to a hellish degree from how relaxed he looked though his eyes didn’t appear to see anything—honestly didn’t want to _think_ about how much Doflamingo had pumped through Drake’s veins to render him to the state he was in now. It was unthinkable that _angels_ were not even immune to manmade drugs, but the information was filed away no matter how fucked up the situation was because it was important. It was a vulnerability for Drake, and hopefully, he wouldn’t suffer any permanent damage. He’d been too naive about Drake’s power, and this was the worst situation to figure that out.

Watching as Law walked further into the sitting room, Doflamingo’s grin widened as he rested his chin atop Drake’s head and got cozy, one hand rested on the right arm of the arm chair while the other gently caressed Drake’s lower abdomen.

 _How_ _long_ _had_ _it_ _been_ _since_ _his_ _hand_ _had_ _touched_ _such_ _fine_ _skin_ ... ?

"That’s far enough, Law," Doflamingo commanded, the wide smile still present, and when the younger man stopped moving the blonde continued to speak. "You have an amazing toy here, Law. Maybe, if you had _shared_ him with me, this wouldn’t have had to happen. You know my background. I’m surprised at you..." Doflamingo trailed off, hand trailing from Drake’s abdomen to his right thigh and simply rested there. "You hid something so _beautiful_ and _precious_ from me.  I’m not mad. _I’m_ _not_ _mad_ , but being around one of my own kind again brings back all sorts of thoughts ... **and** **memories**. I think I hate you a little more for this."

 _His_ _own_ _kind_ —... **shit**. Those scars—that’s what he really meant when he said that he had "fallen"; those scars had been hard to really make sense of, but now that he was thinking back on it, they had been concentrated in an almost strange fashion upon Doflamingo’s upper back. 

"Realizing it now? ...Once you’ve fallen, that’s it. That’s no surprise you didn’t get it as you nearly out of your head that night we were together. It’s a pity we don’t that so often anymore, but that was part of out agreement, right? You were so good to me when you were like that."

Jaw clenched, Law moved to speak; he didn’t give a damn if Doflamingo decided to bring up the past, but he had to know what that sonuvabitch had done to Drake aside from drugging him. He was too twisted to have anything to be ‘beneath’ him.

"Did you touch him?"

"That look you’re giving me is so cold, Law. We never have fun anymore."

Bastard never answered his questions—never answered the questions that weren’t worth his time. He couldn’t make any moves with Drake so close to him though.

" _Did_ _you_ _touch_ _him_ —"

"If you’re hard up for me to touch him, I could fuck him right in front of you, Law, but that would hurt you, wouldn’t it? It’d hurt on a deep level, right? It’s hard to reach that level when you’ve already gone through so much, but making him mine just for a little while would do it, wouldn’t it? He’s been _mine_ long before he was yours though."

Gritting his teeth, Law stayed silent, but briefest moments, Law thought he saw Drake twitch and begin to glow ever so faintly. Even in that state, Drake was apparently going to try somehting. Now, Law was unsure of what the angel was going to attempt, but he turned away to keep Doflamingo's attention focused upon him.

"Are you _ignoring_ me, Law—? _What_ —"

Searing, blinding light filled the room, and Law dove for the floor, hiding himself within his dark, ankle length coat as much as he possibly could until the faint light that he could see had vanished completely. However, the sound of flesh pounding flesh met his ears coupled with a groan and then laughter. ... _Doflamingo's_ laughter. Standing as quickly as he could, he turned towards where he had last seen the pair.

Drake stood over Doflamingo, iridescent wings shimmering softly; one hand held Doflamingo’s collar and the other was raised into a clenched fist that was bleeding. Doflamingo was smiling though his teeth had taken on a shade of red, and even his nose was dripping blood that had stained his expensive collar.

The strangest part of all was that Doflamingo didn’t even seem bothered.

Bright blue eyes stared up at Drake, glittering, and a slick tongue swiped along his lower lip in anticipation, but other than that, the blonde was still; it was obvious that Doflamingo was deriving pleasure from being hurt so mercilessly, so much so that a sizable tent was straining the against the front of the outrageous pants encasing his long legs.

"...Hit me again, Dray. _Harder_."

"Don’t—you don’t have the right to _call_ _me_ _**that**_."

Law watched this exchange quietly, gaze studied both men whom were still several steps away from him and slowly began to make his way towards the pair; he had to watch his step though because the room was an absolute mess.

"Sometimes, I miss us, _Dray_ —what we were _Before_. Tell him about _Before_ when you used to r—"

Drake shoved Doflamingo away before he could utter another word, and Doflamingo allowed this to happen, laughter bubbling up and spilling out of him as he hit the ground.

Law reached out with a carefully neutral expression and touched Drake’s forearm.

”Drake-ya—"

"We should leave."

"... _Yeah_."

Though, when Drake simply continued to stand there, his grey gaze lingering on Doflamingo, Law tugged the ginger’s arm briefly in warning before he turned to walk away; thankfully, Drake followed, though quietly.

"You know, Law, you fucking disappoint me. ... Maybe you’re better off this way."

The clicking sound of a closing door to Doflamingo’s private rooms was the only thing the blonde heard in response.

__________________

It was three am—roughly two hours from that encounter with Doflamingo—when Law’s bed stopped squeaking from the intense session that the darker haired man himself had initiated once he had got Drake back home to his crappy apartment. He hadn’t even waited for the ginger to finish showering; after having pressed Drake up against the cool tiles of the shower’s wall for some time, they had proceeded to continue in the bedroom where Law was determined to remove both Doflamingo’s scent and touch from Drake’s body with his own.

Post sex, they were wrapped up—entangled—with each other, limbs heavy and warm as they enjoyed each other’s company. Though there were questions Law wanted to ask Drake—about Doflamingo and what they had been Before as the blonde had said—Law held his tongue. Drake could tell him when he was ready or never at all—it wouldn’t change anything.


End file.
